


Never Change, Marshall

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Cheer Up Attempts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, based on an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Reposted from FF.NetSet immediately after Pups Save A Friend. Both Ryder and Chase feels as though they hadn't done enough to boost Marshall's self-esteem, so Ryder suggest to Chase to go talk to him. When they do, they both get a little heart to heart chat.





	Never Change, Marshall

Things weren't normal, like they should be.

Even after they defuse the misunderstanding, even after they told him how much they care, it still felt like it wasn't enough. At least, not to Chase and Ryder.

Even when they were riding back home, to get away from the storm, even with Marshall pretending to be happy and not feel hurt; the fact was, Marshall was _still _hurt and it showed. The pups knew it just as well as they did, but whenever they tried to cheer Marshall up, the smile never reached his eyes. Their words, regardless if they meant someone else or not, got to him, badly, and Chase - having been the last one to say anything to the Dalmatian - was feeling the burden of fault.

He _never _wanted to make his best bud feel unimportant to the team.

As the day started to give way, and pups began to turn in to their pup house, Chase thought it was a good idea to seek out their handler. The German Shepherd found the ten year old in the lookout, heading to the top floor.

"Uh, Ryder? Can I speak to you?" Chase asked, looking uncertain.

"Sure Chase. What's up?" Ryder said, turning around to face the pup.

"It's about Marshall. After what happened today, I don't think Marshall feels any better, if that makes any sense." Chase said, scuffing the ground with his paw. Ryder rubbed his chin in a thinking matter.

"You know something? I think so too. Have you tried talking to him?" Ryder asked. Chase shook his head.

"No..."

"I think you should. Your his best friend, Chase. If there's anyone who could understand him, it's you." Ryder said, giving Chase a scratch on his head. Chase smiled, wagging his tail, and the moment Ryder stopped, Chase perked up a bit.

"Okay! I'll talk to him! Thanks Ryder!" With that, the German Shepherd ran out of the lookout to find Marshall. It wasn't exactly hard, considering that Marshall's pup house was near the door anyway. The Dalmatian pup was just on his way to sleep when - "Marshall?"

Marshall blinked his sleepy eyes and looked up.

"Erm, Chase? What's up?" Chase smiled sadly.

"Sorry to wake you, it's just...I kind of wanted to talk to you. You know...about what happened today." At that, Marshall froze.

"W-what about today? Everything's fine, Chase." Marshall said, smiling widely, wagging his tail, and looking over to his left. This was all Chase needed to know that something was still bothering Marshall, and as his best friend, he was going to find out.

"No, it's not. You can't even look at me." Marshall bit his lip, ears flatting as he looked at Chase. "Marshall, please...I...I just want to help. We're pals, aren't we?"

"We are." Marshall sighed. "Okay, you got me. It's...it still hurts, you know? About what you guys said."

"But it wasn't about you-"

"But that doesn't mean it isn't right! Chase," Marshall sighed again, getting up from his pup house. "Chase, I'm a klutz. I stumble over my own four feet, I get in people's - and other pups - way, I can't...I can't do anything right." At this point, Marshall looked as though he was about to cry. "For once, I just want to be useful."

"But Marshall, you _are _useful! As Ryder said, without you, there wouldn't be a PAW patrol. Now, I will agree, you are a klutz-"

"Thanks Chase." Marshall growled out, bitterly.

"But that's just who you are. Did you forget you're also brave? And loyal? And playful? And smart? Huh?" Chase asked, looking at Marshall with a smile on his face. Marshall cocked his head to the side, in confusion. "Marshall, you faced your fear of heights to save a kitten, you didn't let your stage fright get the best of you not just once, but TWICE. When it comes to helping your friends, you never let anything get to you. You're just as important as the rest of us."

Marshall was grinning by the time Chase was done.

"Thanks Chase, for the support. I just wish I was better. Kind of like you." Marshall said, making Chase blush in embarrassment.

"Why me?"

"It's just...you're my best friend. You're also brave, and loyal, and smart, and well, you're the leader. I think most of us looks up to you. You're such a take-charge pup, I bet you never have to deal with something like this."

"Um, Marshall? Did you forget the time I entered the herding contest?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but, you were doing so well with herding the PAW patrol, it was me who'd messed it up." Marshall said, ears flattening. "If only I had paid attention, maybe you wouldn't have felt that way."

"It wasn't you who made me that way. I was against someone who was really good at herding, just as well as I am. It makes a pup nervous because you think they are so much more better than you."

"Nobody's better than herding or taking control of a situation better than you Chase. Don't kid yourself." Marshall said, chuckling a little.

"You know, I never told anyone this, but remember when we were helping out on Farmer Yumi's farm?" Chase asked, looking at the Dalmatian pup, who nodded.

"Plenty of times."

"I mean, with the fall festival? Do you remember?" Chase asked, looking almost begging. Marshall hesitated, unsure of himself.

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, when everyone had a job to do, I started to feel the same way you did earlier. Like I wasn't important or I just got in people's way. But when Ryder told me that I was in charge of the organization, and what you'd said to me, well, that made me feel better. Cause I knew, you wouldn't lie to me, and when I saw how much work we've got done, I felt really proud, because I _wasn't _unimportant. I wasn't just cast away to the side, and I'm happy about it. Really. If it hadn't been for you, mostly, I would've still thought I was useless. So, I'm saying this to you," At that point, Chase turned to look at Marshall. "You aren't unimportant, you aren't getting into people's way, you aren't anything we ever said about that bad guy in Apollo The Superdog. You're you, and we like who you are."

Ending his speech, Chase was surprise to see Marshall in tears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just," Marshall sniffled. "So happy right now. Thank you Chase. For what you've said to me. I'm so glad we're best friends."

Laughing silently, Chase smiled. "One thing I've always admire about you Marshall, was how confident you were about showing your emotions. Another reason why I think you're cool."

Marshall laughed.

"I think you've made your point, Chase, but thank you for the self-esteem lift. I really needed to hear that." He said.

"And I will keep saying until you start to believe it more often. Seriously, Marshall. You are important to the team." Chase said. Marshall smiled before breaking out into a yawn.

"Now, if you don't mind..."

"Right. Night Marshall." Chase said, getting and heading over to his own pup house.

"Night Chase."

Upwards, Ryder smiled before heading into the lookout.

"What a bunch of good pups."

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I had to write this as soon as I saw Pups Save A Friend. I really don't think Marshall got over what was said - not about him, but still fit the description. At least in his own mind. And I really think Chase would have been a better choice to getting Marshall to open up more about his feelings. Total MarshallxChase shipper but I don't mind others :)


End file.
